


Test Results

by psychoadept



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-09
Updated: 2006-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoadept/pseuds/psychoadept
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you've seen the show, you'll understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Results

The phone rang. Giles picked it up and tucked it under his ear with one hand while he finished writing a sentence in his journal with the other.

"Hello?"

"Ru--Mr. Giles?"

"Yes, Joy--Ms. Summers. How may I help you?"

"I... I just thought you'd want to know. I'm not pregnant."

Giles heaved a silent sigh of relief and slumped in his chair. "Thank you for informing me," he said weakly.

There was a long pause, and then the other end of the line went dead. Giles sat perfectly still and listened to the dial tone for some time.


End file.
